Fly
by idiot.princess
Summary: My new song people! Try and read the story together with the lyrics. You can make a tune of the song if you like. :]


**Fly**

Hey guys! Another fic by me! This is a song fic and this song is by me… so tell me if you like it okay:) ONESHOT!

"Natsume, do you wish you can see your mom?" Mikan said looking up at the stars under her favorite sakura tree.

"No," he said plainly.

"What do you mean no?!" Mikan yelled, "Are you that cold hearted?!!?"

"Of course I miss her you idiot but there's no use in crying about her loss."

"I guess you're right…" Mikan's voice started to fade as she started to feel drowsy. 

**A few moments later…**

Mikan suddenly feel on to Natsume's lap.

"Hey, get up idiot."

No reply.

"Do you want me to burn you, little girl?"

"Mommy, I need you… Don't go."

"She's having another dream about her mom again," Natsume thought looking at the girl's porcelain face, "What the heck. I'll let her sleep for now."

_Make me…_

_Fly to your heart…_

_Tell me…_

_Please don't let us part…_

_I need you…_

_And I know you need me…_

_To make it through the night…_

_To make it all right…_

_Fly…_

_Make me fly away…_

_Fly…_

_I want you to stay…_

_Don't leave me all alone…_

_One day…_

_Because I…_

_I want to fly away…_

**The next day…**

Mikan looked at the figure who she was resting on and saw--- Natsume. She blushed slightly and smiled bashing away.

"You're finally up idiot," Natsume said without opening his eyes.

"N… Natsume, you're awake!"

"Because of you polka dots and if I wasn't awake don't you think I wouldn't be talking."

"You have a point and…. DID YOU JUST CALL ME POLKA DOTS?!?!"

"You've got to clean those ears of yours."

"NATSUME!!!!"

_BAKABAKABAKA_

"Stop yelling you idiot," Hotaru said behind the tree.

"Hotaru!!! Why are you taking his side!!!" Mikan whined.

"I don't take sides. You're just noisy."

"Waaaa! Hotaruuu!" Mikan cried.

_BAKABAKABAKA_

"Shut up. Everyone's still asleep."

"Okay," Mikan said wiping away her tears.

"I'm leaving," Natsume and Hotaru both said.

Mikan looked at the sky once more and heaved a sigh. She fought away the tears that seemed to line her eyes. 

_Look and see…_

_What you mean to me…_

_Don't lose sight of the dream…_

_Dream of me…_

_Hold me…_

_Sing to me…_

_I want you to…_

_Never be lonely anymore…_

_Just reach out and I will…_

_Carry you…_

_I need you…_

_And I know you need me…_

_To make it through the night…_

_To make it all right…_

Mikan, after, looked down and wished that she could see her mother again. Just one day of seeing her mother would make Mikan happy. If only…

Suddenly, Mikan remembers the times she spent with her mother.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**Mommy! You can't catch me!" Mikan said running behind the trees.**_

"_**You know I will!" her mom replied.**_

"_**You're old! You can't get me!" Mikan shouted with glee.**_

"_**You just crossed the line missy! I am not old!" her mother laughed.**_

_**Moments later…**_

"_**Gotcha!" Mikan's mother laughed.**_

"_**Aaaah!" Mikan yelled out, "Today is the best day ever mommy!"**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Mom, I want to see you again," Mikan thought.

The tears started to flow after much reminiscing. Mikan bent down and held her legs. She was lonely after all the years of her mother's death.

"She's crying again, Natsume," Ruka said worrying.

"I know," Natsume said in a worried tone, "I thought after all these years she'd get over it."

"Do you think it'll be as bad as last time?" Ruka asked.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**Mikan, please come out!" Yuu yelled banging the door.**_

"_**Open up idiot!" Hotaru yelled as well.**_

"_**Mikan…" Ruka mumbled.**_

"_**Out of the way," Natsume said forming a fireball in his hands.**_

_**Suddenly, the door had a hole in the middle. The gang went inside and saw traces of blood forming out of her bathroom. They opened the door slowly and was shocked at what they saw.**_

_**Mikan's neck was sliced horizontally and so with her hands and feet. Mikan was left there looking at the ceiling with a blank face. She was dying.**_

_**It was a good thing she was brought to the hospital before her condition got worse.**_

_**Moments later when she woke up…**_

"_**Why did you stop me from seeing my mom?" Mikan asked.**_

_**End of Flshback…**_

"We better keep an eye on her," Natsume said plainly.

"Yea, we better."

**Under the sakura tree…**

"Why'd you have to go mommy?" Mikan asked no one in particular, "I thought you loved me…"

"She did love you idiot," Hotaru replied.

"Oh, Hotaru I didn't see you there."

"With that stare of yours, you wouldn't even see a bullet coming towards you. Anyways, you shouldn't be sad over that."

Mikan sighed, "Easier said than done."

"Do you think your mom would want you to be like this forever all because of her?"

"No, she'll feel bad and do something stupid."

"Like you?"

"I DON'T DO STUPID THINGS!!!"

"Do you need a documentary?" Hotaru said raising an eyebrow.

"No, nevermind."

Mikan looked at the Academy towards her and sighed. Se thought of her mother once more.

"Mikan, stop it," hotaru commaded, "It isn't good for you."

"Hotaru, it's no fair…"

"Who said anything was fair?"

"Are you here to lecture me?" Mikan sighed.

"I only lecture you when you need it, idiot," Hotaru stood up, "I'm leaving."

"Okay."

Before Hotaru could actually walk so far she spoke up, "Remember what I told you, Mikan."

"Okay."

**Classes…**

"Where's Mikan?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"Over there," Natsume said pointing out the window.

"She's still there?"

"Yep."

"Natsume, I'm getting worried."

"Lets go."

"Okay," Ruka answered.

The two boys stood up and left without anyone giving a care in the world. They both went out and stood under the sakura tree. 

"Are you sick idiot?" Natsume asked.

"Natsume…" Ruka mumbled.

Silence.

"No," Mikan said plainly.

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm thinking of…"

"How many times do we have to tell you to move on?" Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume…" Ruka said worrying.

"Well, I'm sorry Natsume. I'm not cold hearted like you," Mikan said mad then ran away.

"Natsume, can you try and show your real self?"

"Fine, just so that that idiot will realize some sense."

They both followed Mikan into the Northern Forest. She sat on a rock where the light seeped through the tree's leaves and branches. Mikan cried silently.

"Natsume, Hotaru's looking for me. I better go. Try and help Mikan," he paused, "Gently."

"Whatever," he said walking towards the girl.

"Didn't Hotaru tell you that you look better when you smile," Natsume said.

"What sniff are you sniff doing here?" Mikan spoke unclearly.

"I came to see if you were all right," Natsume gulped.

"What happened to moving on?"

"Obviously you're not," Natsume mumbled.

"I don't get it. Why is this affecting me so much?"

"Because you love her and she loves you."

"Natsume…" Mikan said catching a glimpse of him.

"Anyways, you should take not that that was a long time ago. Get your head into the present."

"Natsume I…"

"I have to go," Natsume said leaving.

_Natsume's POV_

_Why did I turn away?_

_**Because you knew she was about to say I love you…**_

_What the?!?! Who are you!??!_

_**I'm you but I know you…**_

_Whatever…_

_**Go back… Tell her that you love her…**_

_And why?_

_**Because you know you want to…**_

_Shut up._

_**Whatever you say…**_

_End of POV_

"What was I doing?!" Mikan said holding her heart, "Was I about to say what I think I was about to say?"

**Hours later…**

"She's okay now," Ruka told Hotaru.

"Yea I know, she's chirpier," Hotaru smiled.

"All because of Natsume," Ruka and Hotaru looked at Natsume and Mikan far across the table.

"Yea, I wish those two can hurry it up," Hotaru said.

"Yea," Ruka nodded.

"NATSUME!!! I wanted that piece!!!!"

"So?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"WAAAAA!!! YOU KNEW I WANTED THAT PIECE!!!!"

"No," Natsume said whiel eating, "It didn't have your name on it."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A TRUE GENTLEMAN!!!!"

"I didn't say anything about being a gentleman."

"WAAAAAAAA!!!!! NATSUME!!!!!! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!!!!"

"At least I'm not a pig," Natsume replied.

"I AM NOT A PIG!!!!!!!"

"Says you," Natsume coldly said.

"WAAAAAA!!!!! GIVE ME THAT!!!!"

Mikan was running after Natsume who had a chicken piece Mikan wanted. They all sweat dropped at the scene.

"Those two act like a couple every time they're in front of people," Hotaru concluded.

"Yea but those two just can't accept that they both like each other," Ruka said.

They both nodded.

**Hours later…**

"Goodnight Hotaru!" Mikan yelled out as she entered her room.

"Whatever," Hotaru said.

**Mikan's room…**

"Well, this has been quite a day!" she told herself, "Goodnight!"

And in a few hours, she finally slept. Mikan tossed and turned on her bed for she was having a vision--- a vision of her Mother!

"Mikaaaaan!" a voice called out.

"M…m…mom? Where are you?" Mikan said looking around.

"I'm over here sweetie."

"Where?"

"I'm over here…"

"Where here?"

"Just follow my voice, Mikan dear…"

"Okay…"

While her dream was going on, she was actually moving. She was sleep walking.

"Can you keep up, dear?"

"Yes mommy! Yes!!!" she shouted out in glee.

Suddenly, Mikan paused as she came upon a waterfall. Mikan could already feel the drops of water splashing on her face and the blades of grass tickle her feet. In real life, Mikan was out in the grounds while the rain poured down. She was in front of the big wall.

"Mikan, I want you to jump over this waterfall or at least climb," the voice said.

"Okay mother!" she smiled.

Quick as ever, Mikan climbed the wall.

**In a certain special star room…**

Natsume woke up from the sound of the rain. He took a look out and saw someone climbing the big wall. After a few seconds, he noticed that it was Mikan!** (Run Natsume Run!)** He ran outside and went to his friends' rooms.

"Ruka wake up!"

"What is it Natsume?" Ruka yawned while rubbing his eye.

"It's Mikan…"

"Imai! Get up!"

"What are you doing now?"

"The idiot is out climbing the big wall," he said pointing his thumb to the grounds.

"That baka," Hotaru mumbled as she reloaded her baka gun making a click sound. **(Do you know those sounds when you reload bullets? Oh well)**

They all ran out to the grounds but they didn't see anyone there anymore.

"Where'd she go?!?" Ruka asked.

"Could she---?" Hotaru asked herself.

**Back to Mikan…**

"You did it Mikan!" the voice applauded.

"It's all because of you mother!" Mikan said delighted.

"Good, now we'll walk more okay. We better go faster."

"Okay…"

"How could she go through the barrier without alarming the school?" Ruka asked, "Are you sure you saw Mikan, Natsume?"

"Yea," he paused, bent down, and picked something up, "Look at this. Remind you of anyone?"

It was one of Mikan's night scrunchys. Natsume looked around for the other scrunchy and found it on the video camera on the wall.

"There!" Natsume pointed out.

"What the---?" Ruka asked.

"How did she get through?" Hotaru pondered.

"More importantly, where is she now?" Natsume said.

"Mom, how much longer?" Mikan panted.

"I'm sorry dear. Just a little bit further, okay?"

"Okay."

Mikan was now in an abandoned field beyond the Alice Academy boundaries. In the end of the field lies a cliff where sharp rocks are found under.

"Now Mikan…" the voice paused, "Over there, I will be with you forever."

"Okay mother," she smiled.

Mikan ran towards the cliff with a smile on her face.

"I'm coming, mother. Just wait for me," she smiled.

When she took that final step, she dropped down and screamed.

"Mom, help me!!!!" Mikan yelled.

"Who would ever help a useless excuse of a daughter like you?!"

"That's not true!!!"

"It is! Get over it!!!!!"

"Nooooo!"

After all her screaming, she felt a grip on her wrist. She opened her eyes…

"Natsume!" Mikan said shocked.

"You idiot what are you doing jumping off a cliff and boy you weigh a lot!" he said wincing.

She was speechless. Behind him, she saw Hotaru and Ruka helping out. Before she could do anything else, she blacked out.

"Shoot!" Natsume said.

After a few moments, he pulled Mikan out successfully. She landed on his chest suddenly. She was still asleep.

"Are both of you all right?" Ruka asked.

"Yea, she's sleeping," he smirked.

"What an idiot."

"Yea, but she's my idiot…"

_Fly…_

_Make me fly away…_

_Fly…_

_I want you to stay…_

_Don't leave me all alone…_

_One day…_

_Because I…_

_I want to fly away…_

_No one will ever judge me… (If you are there…)_

_No one will try to hurt me… ('Coz you are there…)_

_You're the one I'll love forever… (It's true…)_

_You're the one I'll love forever…_

_Yes…_

_Yes it's…_

_Fly…_

_Make me fly away…_

_Fly…_

_I want you to stay…_

_Don't leave me all alone…_

_One day…_

_Because I…_

_I want to fly away…_

_Oooh! I wanna fly away…_

_Fly away to the castle in your dreams!_

_Fly away just…_

_You and me…_

As they all headed back to the Academy, Natsume carried Mikan (bridal style.) He looked at her as she held him tightly.

"Natsume… don't let go…" she mumbled.

"She's finally dreaming of something else…" Natsume smiled.

_Fly…_

_Make me fly away…_

_Fly…_

_I want you to stay…_

_Don't leave me all alone…_

_One day…_

_Because I…_

_I want to fly away…_

_You make me wanna…_

_**Fly**_

Did you like it? Oh my gosh! I hope you did:) Thanks for reading! Please review along with it! And… I'm making the epilogue of my long titled story… :) Sayonara!


End file.
